


Golden Week

by keiji05



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Getting Back Together, Happy Birthday Yama! ヽ(・ω・)ﾉ ♪, Lots of kisses and sex involved, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiji05/pseuds/keiji05
Summary: After four years of separation, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi meets again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *:｀♪:*:。*・☆* HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEAUTIFUL STAR CHILD (★´∀｀)ﾉ*:｀♪:*:。*・☆*  
> I'm so pumped to celebrate I forgot to do my homework lmaoo but who cares xD
> 
> I seriously, seriously tried writing a fic that doesn't have porn in it. I failed. I'm kinda sorry but also not so much? lol  
> Title is based on the Golden Week celebration in Japan, and this story is supposed to have 7 parts but I ran out of time and I want to post it on Yama's birthday so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> edited Nov.13 for typos and formatting
> 
> Happy reading! ♥♥♥♥♥

_Fixing codependency is a tricky thing._

* * *

 

 

Day 1

 

The party has reached its peak with how loud everyone was. People were dancing and drinking and talking everywhere. It was a bit dim; most of the lights come from the warm glow on the wall fixtures.

 

Kei waved the bartender for another drink, closely watching the birthday celebrant from the corner of his eye. He's wearing a white tuxedo, brown hair swept back and held with hairspray and several bobby pins. His freckled cheeks were red with intoxication, and his laugh rang brightly in his ears.

 

He missed Yamaguchi so much. The bitter liquid he swallowed made his throat burn. He wanted to be there with him, dancing and talking and holding his hand. It's been four years since he last held Yamaguchi's hand.

 

It was sobering to remember.

 

He downed the last drop on his glass, handing the bartender his money, and walked over to his childhood best friend. He unconsciously touched his right arm, fingers gripping the stiff fabric of his suit. The name engraved on his skin suddenly felt heavy and he wanted to run to him, to the person who still holds his heart.

 

"Happy birthday, Tadashi."

 

He gulped as the words left his mouth, watching said man turn around to face him. He looks so different yet the same: the freckles are still there, still beautiful, his eyes had gone darker but still captivating, and his lips never looked so plump and inviting.

 

Yamaguchi's eyes widened, and his blush returned full force, making Kei grin. He missed this. I missed you.

 

"Y-You're here…" Yamaguchi mumbled, hands wringing each other. Touch me, Tadashi. It's fine. I want to touch you too. Can I? "Have you eaten?"

 

"Yeah," but it was a lie. The only thing he got was the drinks from the bar, but the brunet doesn't need to know that. He reached over and tucked a loose strand of his soft hair on his ear and leaned closer, breathing against Yamaguchi's hair. "I missed you so much."

 

He felt the brunet gasp, his hands raising to hold Kei's arm. Yes, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around him. This is what I've been longing for. "Tsukki… Kei..."

 

"I'm here," he whispered, rubbing Yamaguchi's broad back. "I'm here, Tadashi."

 

Yamaguchi leaned his head on his shoulder and whined lowly, making him chuckle. "Kei, oh my god I missed you too." He pulled back, and there were tears in his eyes and a wide, shaky smile on his lips.

 

"I'm here," he repeated, pressing a gentle kiss on Yamaguchi's forehead. The smell of hairspray was thankfully weak. "Can't miss your birthday again."

 

Yamaguchi laughed and laced their fingers together, swaying his body as a new song started playing. Kei relented and danced along despite not being a good dancer himself, reminiscing the days when Yamaguchi gave him private dance lessons so he would stop annoying his school dance partner with how often he steps on her feet.

 

Right foot forward, then back, then turn, repeat, turn again on the other direction. He closed his eyes and let the brunet lead him through the steps, savoring the moment of reunion. He could hear Yamaguchi humming the tune under his breath as they move slowly. _I missed you. There's so much I wanna say but I don't want to overwhelm you on your birthday and I won't forgive myself if I ruin this night._ Yamaguchi pressed their foreheads together, his movements getting slower until they were just standing on the dance floor, people bumping into them and whispering to each other about how they felt like intruding on their moment and _who is that guy with Yamaguchi?_

 

Kei couldn't help it anymore.

 

He kissed Tadashi with all the longing and love in his heart.

 

 _It's just four years_ , his mind supplied. _You've been together for almost a decade. That shouldn't be too much for you_

 

But it is, he childishly countered. Tadashi gave him everything and more than he could ask for. Gave him all those sunny smiles and warm hugs and delicious kisses. Gave him time and support and company whenever he has his moments. Gave him love when there's nothing he could give back.

 

_The only thing I could give you is my love. There's really nothing else. I'm a shit person, empty and pathetic, and you still chose me._

 

Half of him is afraid that Yamaguchi has forgotten, and the love that was for Kei has died. He didn't deserve the boy in his arms. Someone could have done it better, said it better, show it better. The fear of Yamaguchi saying he doesn't love him anymore kept him up at night for years.

 

But he's here now, they're here now, and Yamaguchi is kissing him just as fervently, left hand wandering over his right arm. _Don't worry_ , he thought. _Your name is still there. You still have my heart._

 

They broke apart reluctantly, and made a beeline for the nearest abandoned hallway.

 

\--

 

"Is that…"

 

Yachi gulped, her face burning. "Yeah. It's him."

 

Hinata gaped at the couple hurriedly walking away from the dance floor. Yamaguchi didn't talk about Tsukishima for years, and he thought they had some sort of falling out. But now seeing them acting like teenagers again… what exactly happened?

 

Yachi nervously laughed, tugging the redhead away so he won't follow the couple. "Come on, Kageyama-kun might be looking for us."

 

\--

 

The hotel door opened behind him, and before he could fall on his ass, Yamaguchi grabbed his bicep and dragged him to the room, kicking the door closed. Kei hurriedly tugged off his tie and shrugged the coat off his shoulders, watching hungrily as Yamaguchi does the same but faster.

 

The brunet quickly unbuttoned his own shirt while leaning in for a kiss, and Kei reciprocated, tongues brushing and dancing against each other, sucking on Yamaguchi's bottom lip. Yamaguchi managed to discard his shirt and now unbuckling his own belt, and Kei caught sight of the tattoo on his left shoulder.

 

_It's still there._

 

Kei, firefly, the name of the boy he continues to love up to this day.

 

Seeing it again made all of his blood rush to his face, then down south, making him dizzy. He moaned on Yamaguchi's mouth, slipping off his dress shirt to reveal his own tattoo of Tadashi's name, loyalty, the love of his life.

 

He maneuvered both of their bodies, tumbling and falling down the bed with an inelegant _oof_ , their mouths still connected, dripping wet with spit as they kiss each other silly. Kei held the brunet on the back of his neck, soft hair tickling his fingers.

 

"Ta-haah… Tadashi…" he groaned as  Yamaguchi pulled back and ran his hands up his bare chest, resting on his bony shoulders. Yamaguchi kissed his nose and took his glasses delicately, placing it on the bed near his thigh, and peppered wet kisses on his closed eyes. "Love you… so much…"

 

The brunet sighed, hot breath against his skin. He looked up and saw Yamaguchi close to tears, and he raised a hand to cup his freckled cheek. "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah," he sniffs, leaning to his warm palm. "I missed you so much, Kei. I missed this." He kissed Kei's lips sweetly. "I love you too."

 

The blond smiled, kissed him back, before trailing small pecks down his neck to his tattooed shoulder. He kissed the skin around the simple black strokes, earning him a shiver from the brunet. Yamaguchi moaned, hand running up and down his back.

 

"Kei… please…"

 

"Yes, yes."

 

He pulled him up so they can finish undressing, kicking their clothes until there's a messy pile on the carpeted floor. They climbed on the bed, and revived the feeling of their youthful love for each other four years later.

 

\--

 

"How did you know about my party?"

 

Yamaguchi was draped over him, tired but happy. They held hands over the covers, Kei using his free hand to play with Yamaguchi's (still) unruly hair.

 

"Yachi-san invited me. Though I'm sure she wasn't confident I would come."

 

The brunet giggled. "People were freaking out when I told them we were no longer in contact. It was kinda funny. But I really missed you so much. Four years of no sex hurts after you've had it on pretty much a weekly basis during high school."

 

"So I'm only your sex partner before?? I thought you loved me," he joked, pulling at the standing cowlick on his boyfriend's head. Yamaguchi grinned.

 

"Yeah, I only dated you for your dick."

 

"I'm hurt, Tadashi."

 

They laughed at their silliness, and Yamaguchi was incredibly grateful for their development. Four years seemed to loosen up Kei, he's no longer the apathetic teenager from before. He, on the other hand, had grown to love himself, loved everything that the bullies had picked on, loved the person he used to be, and accepted his past and grew with the present.

 

Even their love for each other has changed. It became stronger, more intense with longing that can now be satisfied. The only thing constant is their mark on each other, their names on their skin.

 

Yamaguchi smiled.

  
This is his best birthday ever.

 

* * *

 

Day 2

 

Yamaguchi arrived at the bar, fiddling with the cuffs of his navy blue sweater. He didn't know what to expect tonight. Kei was probably already inside, so he hurriedly secured the helmet in the handles of his motorcycle and left the parking lot.

 

He walked inside the dimly lit vicinity, eyes searching for a certain blond hair. It was getting a bit wild inside, and he went to the bartender and ordered a nonalcoholic drink for himself.

 

The music was loud, the bass making his throat vibrate. He sipped the fruity pink juice, the taste sweet but not overly so. The song was familiar, and he sang with the crowd, a smile in his lips.

 

_I wonder where he is._

 

Yamaguchi nodded with the beat, lyrics in his lips. Despite not seeing Tsukishima yet, he's enjoying himself.

 

He felt a hand sliding up his back and he automatically sat upright, glaring at the person who slid on the seat beside him.

 

"Tsukki what the fuck."

 

Said bespectacled man smirked. "Already having fun without me? I thought this was a date."

 

He blushed and stuck his tongue out. "I can't have fun on my own?"

 

Tsukishima ordered a drink for himself, and Yamaguchi scooted closer so they could talk over the blaring music. They talked about their day, throwing complaints about their coworkers and annoying acquaintances. By the end of their talk, they finished their third drink.

 

"It's so loud here," the brunet sulkily said. "Can we go somewhere else?"

 

Kei leaned over to his ear, biting the lobe. "Like where?"

 

"Oh my god," he facepalmed, listening to his boyfriend snickering. He peeked through his open fingers, face red and hot with embarrassment over how eager they both are.

 

He ran over his options for the night, then brightened up at an idea.

 

"I know where we can go."

 

\--

 

On the parking lot, he picked up one of the helmets he brought and gave it to Kei without a word. He then wore his own helmet and rode the motorcycle, turning the key and kicking the ignition to life.

 

He saw Kei just standing beside him, his cheeks red and biting his lip as if struggling not to smile.

 

"Are you okay? Tsukki?"

 

"My boyfriend is so cool, damn it."

 

They left the bar, Tadashi blushing so hard it made him dizzy, and Kei grinning like he won the lottery, hiding his face on Yamaguchi's back while his arms tightened around the brunet's torso.

 

The cool night breeze rushed past them, full moon illuminating the empty road.

 

\--

 

"Really, Tadashi?"

 

Yamaguchi snorted, undoing the strap of the helmet and tying it again on the handle. He held out his hand for the other helmet, repeating the same process while scanning the place for possible intruders, you know, like drunk people, concerned citizens, or _the cops_.

 

It's not necessarily illegal to go here, it's just so isolated sometimes it feels like trespassing.

 

Yamaguchi grabbed the hem of his sweater and yanked it up and over his head, not noticing the horrified look at Kei's face as he dumped it on the seat of the vehicle and went to remove his jeans.

 

"What the fuck are you doing?"

 

"Swimming," he laughed at the weird look on the blond's face as he stood there naked and toeing off his boots, then running to the river and jumping at the cold water.

 

The water wasn't as cold as he thought it would be, and when he surfaced, he saw Kei glaring at him from the riverbank.

 

"Get out of the water! It's fucking cold!"

 

"No it's not!" He childishly retorted, crossing his arms. Then he grinned, cupping his hand and splashed water on the blond.

 

Kei blinked, water dripping from his glasses and golden locks.

 

"Oh hell no you just didn't."

 

Yamaguchi yelped and swam away, Kei ripping off his clothes and tailing the brunet until he grabbed his legs, laughing triumphantly at the surprised cry coming from the the brunet.

 

"I'm ticklish there! Stop!"

 

"Punishment time," Kei announced, fingers wriggling on freckled skin.

 

They were both laughing so hard Yamaguchi nearly drowned from moving too much and lack of air. They moved to sit on the bank and proceed to kiss each other breathless, hands unrestrained, before Yamaguchi pulled back and suggested they fuck on the water.

 

Tsukishima never looked so scandalized in his entire life.

 

(They did fuck on the water, because Yamaguchi gets what he wants.)

 

* * *

 

 

Day 3 

 

He should've seen it coming. He shouldn't have ignored the weather forecast earlier. He should've brought an umbrella like, you know, any sensible person would do.

 

Yamaguchi groaned, his whole body soaked with the rain. He sat like a sad child on the waiting shed, not knowing what to do. The sound of the heavy rain was deafening. He decided to just wait it out, glad that his messenger bag is waterproof and all of his paperwork won't go to shit just because he's pretty stupid.

 

He watched the cars passing by, their headlights blurring with the rain. If he ignores his shivering body and the biting cold, he could say that being here, just sitting and not worrying, is kind of relaxing.

 

One of the cars stopped near him, horn blowing at something. He looked around. Even though it's raining there's no traffic, so he didn't understand why this guy is doing so. The road is clear and all vehicles can go smoothly. Maybe this driver is a giant asshole.

 

"Tadashi!"

 

He yelped, looking for the source of the voice.

 

Kei stepped out of the honking car, stomping to the waiting shed. Wait, that was Tsukki??

 

"What the fuck, are you deaf? I've been calling for you! Why are you soaked? Where's your umbrella?"

 

"Huh?" He mumbled, wiping the drops of rainwater on his face and gripping the strap of his bag. Seeing him so angry and worried over his wellbeing is so… heartwarming?

 

"Come on, let's go. Don't want you to catch a cold or something." He dragged the brunet to the car and ushered him to the passenger seat. "Are you okay? Why aren't you saying anything?"

 

"Um," he answered, staring at the blond who was looking at him like a parent worried about their child's preschool life. "Sorry, haha. I didn't expect you there."

 

"I work in the building behind the waiting shed."

 

"Eh?!"

 

Kei shook his head with a smile, starting up the engine and speeding away. When they were safely in the highway, he plucked a handkerchief from his pocket. "Here. What were you doing there?"

 

"Ah, I got caught in the rain." He grinned, taking the handkerchief and wiping his face. It smelled like some manly perfume with a manly name. Something along Masculine Silver. He snorted at that. "I got out early from work and was walking home when it rained. I forgot my umbrella, so I thought I'll just wait it out."

 

"Where do you live?"

 

"Ah, about that… is it okay if I stayed with you for a while?" He looked sheepishly at the blond.

 

"Yeah okay. Have you eaten? We could get take out first."

 

"Not yet," he smiled and sat straight, watching the blurry cars. He didn't know Tsukki had a car. It's kinda exciting.

 

"Tadashi."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Are you… is your apartment…"

 

His eyes widened. "No, I'm fine!" He laughed. "I'll tell you tomorrow, okay? It's a surprise."

 

Kei smiled. "Okay."

 

\--

 

Instead of eating, the first thing they did when they got to Kei's condo is to make out like teenagers who can't keep their hands to themselves.

 

"Tsukki, the food… haaah…" Yamaguchi panted as he felt hands crawling under his shirt and palming his chest. He moaned, lips opening to the assault of Tsukishima's tongue.

 

"Later," the blond pinched his nipples, making him shiver with anticipation. In retaliation, he shoved his hand down Kei's pants and caressed his growing hard on. Kei bit his lip and pulled it with his teeth with a hiss. He pushed the soaked brunet against the door, dropping on his knees and tugging Yamaguchi's jeans and boxers down to his ankles.

 

He licked the head of his cock, tongue swirling on the slit while he teased the brunet by pressing a thumb against his hole. Yamaguchi moaned loudly, not knowing whether to move closer to his mouth or his finger. He slipped the head inside his mouth, sucking and coating it with spit, watching his boyfriend squirm and flush under his attention.

 

Then he got an idea.

 

He pulled back and wiped the spit on his lips, tapping the brunet's hip. "Tadashi, face the wall." Yamaguchi did as told, whimpering a garbled version of Kei's name.

 

The blond pulled his plump ass closer, spreading his cheeks open. He'd never done this before, and he didn't knew if Yamaguchi is even okay with the idea. But he could probably just say something in case he goes beyond what is comfortable for both of them.

 

He licked his lips.

 

Yamaguchi waited, hands fisted on the wall. When nothing happened, he turned to look at Kei. "Tsukki? We don't have to-"

 

He was cut off when he felt something warm and wet against his hole, and he let out a choked cry. He could feel his cock grow harder, and he bit his lip, his hips shaking uncontrollably. _Oh god oh god we've never done this before I'm gonna cum I'm gonna-_

 

Yamaguchi panted as Kei licked him, tongue poking against his hole, before opening him up with a finger. "Oh god, Tsukki Tsukki Tsukki please please more," he babbled incoherently, eyes falling close with a desperate sigh when he felt his tongue enter him. _So good, so good, oh fuck-!_

 

Kei licked him more, tongue circling and teasing and tasting, one of his fingers moving in to help open him up because he's definitely hard now with how much Tadashi is moaning and he's definitely fucking this boy later in his bed. He used his other hand to play with Yamaguchi's cock, jacking him off while fucking him with his tongue. He closed his eyes and moaned. Yamaguchi smell and taste so good.

 

"Haaah, oh god, K-Kei, please!" he screamed when he felt the blond close his lips around his rim and his fingers focused on toying with the head of his dripping cock, turning him into putty. His eyes opened wide and tears fell, his brows furrowed with the overwhelming pleasure and lust, his back arched and he pushed his body down to that wonderful mouth, before he felt his nerves twist and his toes curl.

 

He cried out the blond's name like a dying prayer as he came, body crumpling weakly against the wall. Kei didn't stop eating him out or playing with his dick, and he howled as it became too much, his mind buzzing from the sensation overload.

 

\--

 

They sat down on the couch, waiting for the food to heat up in the microwave. Yamaguchi was wearing nothing but a borrowed shirt, snuggling closer as Tsukishima wrapped his right arm around him.

 

"That was intense," he quietly said, listening to the rain that hasn't stopped even after two rounds of sex. They should probably tone it down.

 

Kei laughed, kissing the top of his head. "You're so cute, crying like that."

 

"Shut up Tsukki."

 

* * *

 

 

Day 4 

 

_"Tsukki."_

_It was a quiet morning, and they lay awake naked on each other's arms._

_"Do you think we're too dependent on each other?"_

_The blond stared at him._

_"Are we?"_

_"I… I don't know. I read last night that it's not healthy to always assume that… that your partner will be there for you. But that's what I've always done, Tsukki. You've always been there for me and it seems like… I know you won't be there to save me every time. I can't help it either way."_

_Kei brushed his hair back. "I understand. I'm… I guess I am too. I don't know how I'll cope without you. You're so good to me, Tadashi."_

_Yamaguchi closed his eyes. "Do you think we should do something?"_

_"Do you want to?"_

_He bit his lip, not knowing if it's appropriate to broach such a delicate subject for both of them. I don't want to have a fight with Tsukki. I love him so much it will break my heart._

_He felt the hand rest on his cheek, thumb brushing on his lips. He opened his eyes and saw his best friend and lover with an undecipherable emotion in his eyes._

_"Don't lie to me. I won't get mad if you tell me what you're thinking. We've already reached this far, Tadashi. I want to know what you have to say." He moved closer until their foreheads were touching. "Didn't we promise to always tell each other the truth?"_

_He could feel his eyes sting. I'm so happy I fell in love with you. And that you loved me too._

_"Tsukki, do you think we could handle four years of not seeing each other?"_

 

\--

 

"Sir, you have a visitor."

 

"Who is it?"

 

"Um, Yamaguchi Tadashi? That's what the business card says."

 

He straightened up on his seat, fixing the haphazard papers on his messy desk. "Let him in."

 

The secretary nodded and closed the door. He looked at the time at his desktop. It's already past lunch hour. He smiled as he pick up the water bottle on the drawer under his desk.

 

The door opened and Yamaguchi waltzed in with a plain white box in hand, eyebrows furrowed. "Tsukki! You haven't eaten anything yet, do you? Did you become a workaholic? I'm gonna kick your ass if you say yes."

 

He grinned. "No, I just forgot to eat. Don't worry, this doesn't happen often."

 

Yamaguchi sighed, dropping the box on the desk. Kei opened it and his eyes widened at the sight of colorful donuts. His stomach betrayed him by growling loudly, and the brunet laughed at his blushing face.

 

"Shut up," he growled as he took one of the donuts and eat it.

 

Yamaguchi smiled and walked over, dropping a small envelope on his desk.

 

"What's this?"

 

"Surprise," Yamaguchi grinned. "Open it later when I'm not here."

 

Kei hummed, biting more on the donut. The brunet blushed, before stammering something about being in a hurry and that he'll wait for Kei tonight as he close the door.

 

He blinked at the empty space where Yamaguchi was standing earlier, and opened the envelope.

 

A key and a small note fell out of it.

 

He curiously read the note, his own face growing hot at the implication of the key.

 

_Fuck Tadashi and his surprises._

 

He took the key and the note and shoved them on his pocket, grabbing another donut.

 

\--

 

Kei parked his car near a house, looking down at the note. This seems to be it. He opened the door on his side and peeked at the address plate on the gate. Yeah, this is the one.

 

He locked his car and cleared his throat, walking to the gate. It's not locked, so he just entered and closed it behind him. The house is pretty quiet, save for some sounds he couldn't identify from the outside.

 

The note specifically told him not to knock. He nervously glanced at the key in his hand, and used it on the wooden front door, the clicking sound loud in his ears.

 

"Hello?" He whispered, pushing the door open. There wasn't any reply, and he stepped inside, leaving his loafers in the shoe rack near the door. He walked past the hallway and into a wide room. "Tadashi?"

 

No one answered him. The big living room was empty and quiet and _where the fuck is Yamaguchi_? Did he came at the wrong time? There were two door he could see from where he was standing, and walked to the nearest one.

 

He stepped on something soft that let out a loud squeaking sound, and he yelped, looking on what the fuck it was.

 

A rubber duck?

 

Suddenly there were loud barks coming from the door he was approaching, and then before he could stammer an apology, the door opened and three big dogs scamper out to bark at him, running around like his existence kinda offended them.

 

Yamaguchi also walked out of the door, looking like he just woke up. He waved at the blond, then knelt down and whistled for the dogs. They all ran towards the brunet, whimpering as they shove each other for pats and belly rubs. Yamaguchi laughed and hugged each one of them, patting their head and ushered them back to the room, whispering about being good boys for treats.

 

Then he turned to Kei, a sleepy smile on his face, and kissed him. He automatically wrapped his arms around the freckled man, hands running up and down his back while Yamaguchi tugged at his hair, fingers pressing at his scalp at just the right places.

 

"I'm home," he whispered against his lover's lips. He grinned at the slowly growing blush on Yamaguchi's cheeks. Everything he had experienced with the brunet since his birthday was more than enough to make him fall in love again.

 

"Welcome back."

 

* * *

 

 

Day 5 

 

They sat side by side on the worn out couch, the television muted. Their hands were intertwined, their breath in sync. Maybe Yamaguchi would like to do more, but right now, this is perfect.

 

Their tattooed shoulders were pressed against each other, an intimate contact that still tingles up to this day. Tsukishima has his heart, Yamaguchi has Tsukishima's, and all is right in the world.

 

Tsukishima squeezed his left hand before slipping away, rummaging on his pants pocket for something. Then he took his hand and carefully slipped the ring he had been anxious to give. He originally planned to give it on Yamaguchi's birthday, but he guessed this still works.

 

"I love you, Tadashi." He kissed his shoulder, then his neck, then his lips. There were tears on his beautiful hazel eyes. He braced himself on the arm rest of the couch as the brunet pounced him, the diamonds clasped on the band glimmering as it catches the light.

 

_Yes, all is right in the world._

 


End file.
